Regulator
Regulators are floating Grineer support drones found in Grineer Settlements. They can be deployed by any Grineer units and their propaganda broadcasts provide allies around them with a buff similar to 's . This will give the units in range increased damage and speed, and disrupt the player's mini-map. Tactics *Locating Regulators with a minimap, following the tactic above, is impossible. It is best to look around or at most unexpected areas where traditional Grineer are not commonly found. They are often found high in the air, or against the ceilings of caves and other overhead obstacles. *Players who use headphones or headsets can take advantage in searching Regulators through their voices. *Players who are equipped with either or both and , and/or having on their companion, will be the most likely to be affected by radar jamming abilities of the Regulators, as these would screen off any indicated enemy on the players' minimap. The minimap itself only receives minor scrambles but remains visually capable for navigation. Regulator_Rave.gif|Showing the radar effect. }} }} Notes *Regulator does not count towards the tally numbers during Exterminate missions. *These are the easiest Grineer units to destroy, as they have no offensive capabilities and does not have scaled health. *Ever since The Cicero Crisis, Councilor Vay Hek has broadcast his speech through Frontier Regulators found in Grineer Forests. Trivia *They are first introduced as a "reward" of the Operation: Arid Fear. *Regulators look and function similar to the Grineer Informers but do not disappear on the first shot that does not kill them. *They function like some kind of announcer for the Grineer, as a female voice can be heard announcing messages in Grineer language. For the Frontier-variant Regulators found in the forests of Earth, these are replaced by the unmistakable voice of Councilor Vay Hek. His messages can be found on his Quotes page. *It seems the Regulators were mentioned in the Arid Fear victory lore. Captain Vor mentions in his message to the Twin Queens that he will "bring their messages of encouragement to rile up the troops". Judging by the female voice of the Regulator's broadcast, it is possible that the messages being broadcast are those of the Queens. *After the Informer project failed, the Grineer removed the Orokin cloaking device and replaced it with a radio transmitter that transmitted propaganda to the frontlines. *The word "Gaser" is written all over it in Grineer language. *They can be led by , however, they do not provide any buffs to the player faction. **Even whilst Mind-Controlled, they will still scramble the Tenno's map, and continue to buff enemy Grineer. Bugs *Regulators spawned in Void Capture Grineer themed missions cannot become led, however Regulators that are found elsewhere can. *After the Frontier Regulator was added into the game, the name of the gray Regulators from Phobos in the codex was incorrectly changed to Frontier Regulator as well. Media Grineer Regulator.jpg Frontier Regulator.jpg|Frontier variant Warframe 2013-12-03 15-34-34-99.png|Codex Entry CBhellionorange.png|A Hellion under the influence of the Regulator. CBregulator.png GrineerRegulator.png Warframe 2014-01-22 17-09-51-57.png|Frontier Codex Entry ForestRegulator.png es:Regulador fr:Régulateur Category:Enemies Category:Grineer Category:Update 9